


Safe

by whenbluemetgreen13



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 18:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22002703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenbluemetgreen13/pseuds/whenbluemetgreen13
Summary: Clarke and Lexa finally talk 2 months after the mountain.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 10
Kudos: 44





	Safe

**Author's Note:**

> Clexa endgame y’all :)

She knew she was being watched. She could feel eyes on her from somewhere close by and lifted her head up from her work to try and focus on where the eyes were coming from. But whoever or whatever it was was staying out of the light provided by the fire. Clarke was mostly sure it wasn’t an animal, but in these forests, she knew she could be wrong about that.  
Clarke kept still, listening for any signs of movement before realising if it was someone watching her they would now know she knew someone was there. So she bent her head down again and kept working on sharpening her spear. Keeping her moves steady and precise, she ran her dagger along the wood and tried to calm her nerves.  
Logically she knew that if she was being stalked by someone wanting to kill her she would most likely have been dead by now. They would have seen that she wasn’t well armed and attacked, so the fact that they hadn’t told her something else. Whoever was out there wasn’t here to hurt her. Which made her nervous again, because that meant one of two things. Either someone, and she was pretty sure she knew who that someone would be, had sent them to watch over her, which was damned infuriating if she was being honest. Or, that someone had decided to watch over Clarke themselves. And if that was the case, well, Clarke was glad they were keeping to the shadows, cos she wasn’t sure she could keep herself in check, especially if they decided to show themselves while she still had the spear in her hand. Or the dagger. 

Clarke snorted lightly. “Yeah, like I could do any real damage.” She muttered to herself as she rolled her eyes. She’d witnessed firsthand how skilled these warriors are in combat. She’d be disarmed in under three seconds.  
Clarke stayed focused on her spear as she waited for her intruder to reveal themselves, or for the the feeling of being watched to go away. 

A short time had past when she heard a rustle of undergrowth being disturbed coming from her left. A moment later someone stepped into the fire light.  
“Ah shit” Clarke thought to herself. She recognised the giant warrior who just entered her campsite. One of Lex-, her personal guards. And if he’s here that meant the Commander wasn’t far behind. Clarke and the warrior had a staring competition for a good 10 seconds before the huge man took a step towards her. Clarke stood up from the log she had perched herself on hours ago and waited for him to make his next move. The warrior took another step towards her, closing in on her quickly because of his big strides. Clarke stood her ground, and tightened her grip on both her spear and dagger.  
Once more the warrior stepped forward, this time coming to stand directly in front of her, and Clarke had to crane her neck back to keep eye contact with him.

“What do you-“ Clarke began to ask, but just as soon as she started, he reached forward, and firmly, but gently, pulled both weapons out of her hands and took a step back. Clarke, not quite sure of what to do continued to stare the hulk of a man down until he turned his back and walked out of the campsite in the same direction as he entered.  
“What the hell?! Hey, come back!” Clarke yelled towards his retreating back and began to walk towards him when another figure emerged from the shadows, this one much smaller, and Clarke stopped in her tracks as the persons face became illuminated by the fire. Her breath caught in her chest and her heart skipped a beat as the last person she wanted to see right now entered her campsite, hands clasped behind her back, head held high. She looked the same as the last time she saw her, just without the blood all over her face, while Clarke knew she herself would have been a sight to see. Hair a mess, clothes in tatters and covered in dirt. Once Clarke’s heart began to beat normally again she held her intruders eyes for a moment before asking harshly,  
“What are you doing here, Commander?”

Lexa kept eye contact with Clarke even as Clarke’s jab of her title swept through her. She knew Clarke was hurting and a large part of that was because of her.  
Lexa took another step towards Clarke and relaxed her posture, before responding,  
“It’s been 2 months Klark. I think it’s time you and I talked.” 

“I don’t feel like talking to you.” Clarke spat back. 

“I know, but it could not wait any longer. Winter is setting in, and from what I have seen you are not ready.” 

“What’s it to you?” Clarke said “You were more than ready to leave me to die before, I don’t see what the difference is now!”

“Klark, that was different, and you know it.” 

“Just leave me alone, Lexa. I don’t need anything from you.” 

“You are going to die out here, Klark. My scouts have reported back to me that you have not made a kill in almost a week, and have been living off nuts and berries. Those supplies will soon dry up as the weather worsens.” Lexa said. 

“I’ve caught a fish or two.” Clarke said back, sulking a little as she realised she had been watched this whole time and hadn’t even realised it. 

“And when the river freezes over? I take it you have tools to cut through the ice?” Lexa said as she made a point of looking over Clarke’s camp and then raising an eyebrow after not spying any. Clarke rolled her eyes at the Commanders little charade. If the commander had been watching her all this time, she knew Clarke didn’t have what she needed to ice fish. 

“What do you want from me, Lexa?” Clarke said as she sighed and shrugged her shoulders, “you don’t need to pretend to care anymore okay? You already got what you needed from me. Your people are safe, the mountain is no more. So why are you here?” 

“Because not all my people are safe, Klark, and I never pretended to care about you, so please don’t insult us both by implying that what we shared was fake, because you know that isn’t true.” 

Clarke was silent for a moment as she thought about what Lexa had said. 

“You left me.”

“I know.”

“You left me there and I had to-“ 

“I know, Klark.” Lexa replied gently. “We removed the bodies from the mountain, gave the deceased funeral rites. We understood that not all of the mountain men were bad. We knew some of them helped both mine and your people escape.”

“There were children.” Clarke said as she swallowed thickly. The image of all the innocent lives she had taken filling her mind. 

“Yes, there were”. Lexa replied, no judgment in her voice. Just a sad, resigned understanding of what it meant to live in this world. “I’m sorry, Klark.” 

Clarke lowered herself onto the log behind her and put her head in her hands. Lexa sat on the ground near the fire and crossed her legs. She waited a moment for Clarke to steady herself before asking, 

“Do you understand why I had to leave you there?”

Clarke lifted her head slowly, anger filling her eyes once more as she recalled the moment Lexa had turned her back on her. 

“So your people would be saved.” 

“Yes, but do you understand why I had to leave you behind to do it? I know you would have thought about it. If I hadn’t left, there was a good chance that we would have got both of our people out of the mountain, and yes, there would have been a lot more casualties, but we still could have won.” Clarke sat in silence as she listened to Lexa. “So, do you know why I took that deal? Why I had to leave you behind?” Lexa continued. 

Clarke would have loved to pretend that she didn’t know the reason she was left behind. And she was frustrated, so frustrated because she knew so well why Lexa took that deal because if it happened the other way around Clarke was almost certain she would have made the same decision. It didn’t mean it hurt any less tho. 

“You made a promise to your people. That you would protect them. Do whatever you had to do to keep them safe. Your people come first.” Clarke said. 

Lexa nodded slowly. 

“Yes, that’s right. In becoming Commander of my people, I swore to them that my life was theirs. I live to serve them Klark. If I fail at that, then what use am I to them. They deserve a Commander who makes the hard decisions for them, and that’s what I did. If you think that all of my people were happy about the decision I made then you are mistaken. I have had many of my own people come to me and tell me they feel it was a mistake to leave the skaikru to fend for themselves. But that is why they have a Commander, Klark. So they don’t ever have to make that choice.” 

“Just because I understand doesn’t mean it doesn’t hurt. Doesn’t mean I’m not angry about what you left me to do. The images of what happened in that mountain will never leave me Lexa, the people I killed will haunt me for the rest of my life.” Clarke said as hot tears rolled down her cheeks and chin and fell in drops onto her hands. Apart from the first few days in the forest when she had allowed herself to wallow in her grief, she had done her best to push her feelings down and focus on surviving one day after another. But sitting here with Lexa, her emotions had finally pushed to the surface and she was unable to hold them back any longer. A huge sob clawed it’s way out of her chest and her shoulders heaved with the force of it. Lexa sat still while Clarke cried, knowing Clarke would not welcome any attempt at comfort right now, hating that she was part of Clarke’s pain. She wished she could offer Clarke anything to make her feel better but knew there would be nothing in this would that could do that.  
After a little while Clarke settled slightly and lifted her head again. 

“I don’t know what I’m s’posed to do now.” She said quietly.  
Lexa met her eyes as she weighed up the consequences of what she was about to suggest.

“You could come to Polis... with me.” She said softly. 

“Lexa,” Clarke began, “I don’t think it’s a good-“ 

“I’d give you however much space you need, Klark. You won’t have to worry about that. You’d have your own rooms, clean clothes, food, drink. You’d be warm. And you’d be safe. You can relax there Klark. Truly being to heal.” 

Clarke thought for a moment. 

“You’ll give me space?” 

“I promise. I just need you to be safe.” 

Clarke stayed silent after that. And Lexa did too, only lifting her head from looking at the hands in her lap when she heard the sound of footsteps coming closer to the campsite a few moments before Clarke did. Lexa’s warrior stepped back in to the firelight and deposited two skinned rabbits next the fire at Lexa’s feet, before turning to leave once more. 

“He’s a real chatterbox, isn’t he?” Clarke said as she rolled her eyes. Lexa smirked softly before turning her attention to the rabbits. Once the rabbits had been cooked and the two leaders had had their fill, silence took over the campsite again. Not an uncomfortable one, but both were trying to figure out what came next for them. 

“I think... I think I’ll come to Polis with you. But I am going to need to be left alone, Lexa. Not just by you, by everyone. It’s hard being around people right now. I just need time.” 

“You can take all the time you need, Klark. I will be there when you are ready. Whenever that may be.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’d love it if y’all could comment ‘cause i’m very new at this and would love some feedback :)


End file.
